


Tylko mnie poproś do tańca

by Grisznak



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raczej ponury songfik ze świata Final Fantasy VI, będący kolejną wariacją na temat zakończenia tej gry. Wykorzystano fragmenty piosenki "Tylko mnie poproś do tańca" Anny Jantar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko mnie poproś do tańca

**Author's Note:**

> Jedna z pierwszych rzeczy jakie napisałem do mojej ulubionej części cyklu Final Fantasy.

Wiatr wypełniał żagle wielkiego, czteromasztowego okrętu, który zmniejszywszy parę w kotłach poruszających koła napędowe, płynął powoli i majestatycznie. "Leo" był pierwszą jednostką z planowanej floty, która pływała pod banderą odrodzonego królestwa Figaro. Cztery wysokie maszty z białymi żaglami a także dwa ogromne koła napędowe umieszczone na burtach, niemal dokładnie po środku statku służyły mu za napęd. Pomiędzy masztami sterczały też dwa kominy. Na dziobie i na rufie słońce odbijało się w pancerzach wież, z których sterczały lufy dział, będących na uzbrojeniu jednostki.

Odziany w niebieski mundur z zielonymi insygniami kapitana i powiewający na wietrze płaszcz jasnowłosy mężczyzna przechadzał się po pokładzie. Barwa włosów z daleka mogłaby sugerować jego podeszły wiek, ale było to dalekie od prawdy - Setzer Gabbiani był młodym mężczyzną, o zawadiackim spojrzeniu, na widok którego niejedna kobieta ślepo zakochiwała się w przystojnym kapitanie. Trudno było się domyśleć, iż człowiek ów przeżył śmierć ukochanej i zagładę świata, zaś jeszcze niedawno słynął jako pirat i rozbójnik.

Oparł się o barierkę i puszczając z fajki kłęby dymu, spojrzał na morze, którego niebieska płachta rozciągała się wokół. Kto by pomyślał, że w swoim dalekim od spokojnego życiu przyjdzie mu jeszcze pełnić takie stanowisko. Znano go powszechnie jako niebieskiego ptaka i wroga publicznego. a tu proszę, Edgar mianował go dowódcą swojej połączonej floty morskiej i powietrznej. Król Edgar, poprawił się w myślach. Oczywiście, nie mogło to być wielką niespodzianką. Jeszcze w czasach Imperium Edgar Figaro dążył do zdobycia uprzywilejowanej pozycji na dworze Gesthala, a gdy okazało się, że szanse na wyznaczenie go do roli następcy cesarza są bliskie zeru, stał się przywódcą ruchu oporu. Dziś zaś wszem i wobec rozgłasza się, jak to dowodził tymi, którzy pokonali Kefkę. No cóż, w końcu król musi dbać o swoją legendę. Swojego brata zrobił dowódcą gwardii pałacowej - i całe szczęście, że nikim więcej, bo Sabin, mimo siły, nie należał do osób specjalnie bystrych. Dowódcą wojsk lądowych został Cyan, doświadczony i oddany wojownik. Celes i Locke otrzymali w prezencie ślubnym zamek Figaro i, jeśli wierzyć plotkom, spędzali w nim, a dokładniej w komnatach sypialnych, znaczną część czasu, nie interesując się tym, co działo się za murami. Clyde, Strago, Relm i Gau wrócili do Thamasa. Z tego co dotarło do setzerowych uszu, młodzi Gau i Relm trzymali się razem, wielu też widziało w nich małżeństwo, może nie teraz, ale za kilka lat...

Terra... tu jego myśli zatrzymały się na chwilę. Tak, zdaje się, że wróciła do Mobliz, pamiętał wyraźnie jak szybko opuściła uroczystość z okazji ślubu Celes i Locke'a. Podobno Edgar nawet jej się oświadczył, ale dostał kosza. Ciekawe... Nagle Setzerowi do głowy przyszedł pewien pomysł.

\- Nawigator! - krzyknął w kierunku człowieka siedzącego nad mapami rozłożonymi na jednej z beczek. - Gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy?

\- Tutaj, panie kapitanie - odpowiedział niski, przysadzisty mężczyzna, podnosząc jedną z map i podając ją Setzerowi, wskazując jednocześnie palcem położenie okrętu.

\- Czyli trzymając się obecnego kursu jutro będziemy przepływać niedaleko przylądka, na którym kiedyś znajdowało się Mobliz?

\- Tak jest, miniemy ten przylądek w odległości trzech mil.

\- Wprowadź korektę do kursu. Zatrzymamy się przy Mobliz.

\- Tak jest - odparł nawigator i rozłożywszy mapy na wieku beczki zaczął nanosić na niej poprawki.

Gdy promienie słońca odbijające się w szybach okien padły na jej twarz, zielonowłosa dziewczyna zmrużyła nerwowo oczy. Podniosła się z łóżka z wyraźnym trudem. Miała nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat a czuła się słaba jak staruszka. Powoli ubrała się i umyła, po czym otworzyła drzwi i odetchnęła głęboko świeżym, morskim powietrzem. Oparła się o ścianę i spojrzała przed siebie. W oddali widziała brzeg morza i słyszała szum fal. Słońce wzeszło już wysoko a jego blask wciąż igrał w lustrze wody. Sponad niej wystawały gdzieniegdzie szczątki zatopionych podczas kataklizmu budynków miasta. Kiedy Kefka sprowadził na świat zagładę, większa część Mobliz znalazła się pod wodą, grzebiąc w swoich ruinach jego mieszkańców. Zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że akurat w tym momencie duża grupa dzieci przebywała w okolicznym lesie i to uratowało je przed pewną śmiercią. Gdy wróciły do domów, zastały miasto w gruzach. Najstarsze spośród nich próbowały jakoś zaopiekować się resztą, ale dopiero przybycie Terry, którą zrządzenie losu rzuciło w te strony, pomogło im jakoś przetrwać i stanąć na nogi. Gdy jednak nadeszła chwila ponownej konfrontacji z Kefką, została zmuszona do opuszczenia swoich podopiecznych. Powróciwszy stwierdziła, że miasto było puste. Jak dowiedziała się z pozostawionej w jednym z domów kartki, przywrócony przez nią i jej towarzyszy spokój sprawił, że dzieci nie musiały już dłużej się ukrywać i jedno po drugim stopniowo opuściły zrujnowane miasto.

Krótko po tym jak tu przybyła, "to" się zaczęło. "To" było jak choroba, która powoli, ale nieuchronnie osłabiała ją, sprawiała, że z coraz większym trudem przychodziło jej wykonywanie czegokolwiek. Nie poddawała się, ale miała pełną świadomość, że jest skazana i prędzej czy później przyjdzie jej ulec. Trwało to już długo i tego dnia, patrząc nad witające nowy dzień słońce a także czując wiejący od morza zimny wiatr poczuła, że być może ogląda słońce już po raz ostatni.

Wróciła do domu i zaczął sprzątać, robiąc dłuższe przerwy pomiędzy kolejnymi czynnościami, bo każdy wysiłek drogo ją kosztował. Jednak gdy popołudnie miało się już ku końcowi, dom lśnił czystością. Z jednej z szafek wyjęła butelkę wina i kieliszek, po czym postawiła jej na stole. Następnie wyszła, by zrobić porządek w przydomowym ogródku i gdy otworzywszy drzwi spojrzała w kierunku morza, od razu dostrzegła w oddali podwójny słup dymu, który unosił się nad horyzontem, zbliżając się w jej kierunku. Jej wzrok był słabszy niż kiedyś, ale widziała wyraźnie sylwetkę dużego okrętu, szybko płynącego w kierunku Mobliz. Powolnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku plaży, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się i odpoczywając.

Setzer, stojąc na mostku w towarzystwie sternika i oficerów obserwował zbliżający się przylądek Mobliz. Będąc jednocześnie głównodowodzącym floty mógł sobie pozwolić na zmianę kursu i terminów bez obawy, że ktoś "wyżej" będzie miał mu to za złe.

\- Rzucić kotwicę - krzyknął, po czym zwrócił się do pierwszego oficera. - Dalej popłynę szalupą. Na czas mojej nieobecności pełni pan obowiązki kapitana.

\- Tak jest - odpowiedział pierwszy, prężąc się jak struna, jednak Setzer już schodził z mostka i wydawał rozkaz opuszczenia jednej z szalup. Do brzegu zostało co prawda jeszcze sporo, ale nie chciał, by okręt, odbywający swój dziewiczy rejs, został uszkodzony podczas manewrowania pomiędzy wystającymi spod wody ruinami miasta. Z charakterystycznym terkotem łańcuch kotwiczny wpadł do wody, zaś po chwili na falach kołysała się mała łódź, w której Setzer, samotnie wiosłując płynął w kierunku wybrzeża. Gdy był już blisko, dostrzegł, że na brzegu ktoś siedzi.

Ucieszył się, gdy poznał w siedzącej na kawałku muru osobie Terrę. Przyspieszył wiosłowanie, choć sterczące ponad falami groźne kawałki dachów nakazywały zachować ostrożność. Do brzegu dotarł jednak szczęśliwie, wysiadł z łódki i brodząc po kolana w wodzie, wyciągnął ją na brzeg. Terra wstała i zbliżyła się.

\- Witaj Setzer - uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. - Miło cię widzieć.

\- Ciebie również - odparł, kłaniając się dwornie, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju i całując ją w dłoń. - Przepływałem właśnie w okolicy - tu z uśmiechem spojrzał na stojący na kotwicy statek - i pomyślałem, że mógłbym cię odwiedzić.

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Przyjmiesz zaproszenie na skromny poczęstunek?

\- Z przyjemnością - odpowiedział i obydwoje skierowali się ku jej domostwu. Setzer, swoim zwyczajem, prowadził Terrę pod ramię, co osłabionej, zielonowłosej dziewczynie pozwoliło iść w miarę pewnym krokiem, gdyż miała się na kim wesprzeć. Jasnowłosy kapitan od razu jednak dostrzegł, że jego przyjaciółka wygląda słabo, jednak nie chciał na razie o to pytać, by nie psuć dobrego nastroju, jaki wywołało ich spotkanie. Rozmawiali przeważnie o tym, co wydarzyło się na świecie od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania i co robili ich dawni towarzysze. Najczęściej to Terra zadawała pytania, a Setzer, bazując na swojej wiedzy, odpowiadał jej. Gdy doszli do zabudowań, zaskoczyła go panująca tam cisza, pamiętał bowiem, iż Terra miała tu opiekować się jakimiś dziećmi. Spytał o to, a gdy usłyszał odpowiedź, doszedł do wniosku, że to właśnie smutek i samotność miały decydujący wpływ na obecną kondycję zielonowłosej dziewczyny.

\- I nie myślałaś aby stąd wyjechać? - spytał,stojąc niemal już na progu jej domu.

\- Tak, wkrótce opuszczę to miejsce - odpowiedziała, otwierając drzwi i gestem zapraszając go do środka. Setzer wszedł i w mig dostrzegł nienaganny porządek panujący wewnątrz. Zaskoczyło go to nawet nieco. Jego oko spoczęło na stojącej na stole butelce wina.

\- Czyżbyś szykowała jakieś święto? - spytał półżartem.

\- Święto? Nie - Terra uśmiechnęła się - to po prostu ostatnia butelka wina jaka tu została i nie chciałam, by się zmarnowała.

Odkroiła kawałek ciasta, położyła go na talerzu podeszła do ławy, koło której wcześniej siadł Setzer. Gdy stawiała przed nim talerz, niespodziewanie poczuła jak traci równowagę, zaś coś w jej głowie zaczyna wirować. Setzer dostrzegł to i zerwał się z krzesła, chwytając ją i ratując przed upadkiem na ziemię. Talerz jednak z trzaskiem rozbił się o podłogę, rozsypując wokół dziesiątki odłamków szkła.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała, odzyskując pełną kontrolę nad sobą i podnosząc się. - Niezdara ze mnie ostatnio niesamowita. Zaraz to posprzątam.

Wstała i zrobiła krok do przodu, ale w tym momencie poczuła się tak słaba, że jej własne ciało niemal zmusiło ją, by usiadła na stojącym obok fotelu. Grymas bólu mimowolnie przeszył jej twarz.

\- Terra, co z tobą? - Setzer miał już pewność, że to coś poważniejszego niż tylko znużenie i samotność.

Zielonowłosa dziewczyna bez słowa sięgnęła ku stojącej na stole butelce, odkorkowała ją i nalała do szklanki wina. Za oknem powoli zaczynał czerwienić się zachód słońca. Zbliżyła szklankę do ust i upiła łyk wina.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje, powiedz mi? - ponowił swe pytanie nerwowym głosem Setzer.

Terra odstawiła szklankę i spuściła wzrok.

\- Widzisz - zaczęła, zastanawiając się nad tym co ma powiedzieć - ja... umieram - w końcu zdołała zmusić się do wypowiedzenia tych słów. Setzer, słysząc to, nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, szok był zbyt wielki. Terra zaś kontynuowała, teraz już spokojniej.

\- Kiedy ostatecznie zniszczyliśmy Boginie i pokonaliśmy Kefkę, magia, która do tej pory wypełniała obydwa światy, mając swoje źródło w mocy esperów, w jednej chwili całkowicie opuściła nasz świat. Jestem córką jednego z esperów i to jego geny były u mnie dominujące, dzięki nim miałam swoją moc, potrafiłam się przemieniać, sam widziałeś co potrafiłam zrobić. Było dla mnie jasne, że gdy to się stanie, moja energia życiowa będzie coraz słabsza. Na początku nie było to nawet specjalnie widoczne i myślałam, że to po prostu zmęczenie, jednak dość szybko dostrzegłam prawdziwą naturę tego co się ze mną dzieje. Espery muszą odejść z tego świata, ja także.

\- Czemu nam nie powiedziałaś? Znaleźlibyśmy lekarza, może udało by się coś zrobić...

\- To niemożliwe. Jestem w ponad połowie esperem a esper nie może żyć w świecie pozbawionym magii. To ona utrzymuje go przy życiu, funkcjonuje w harmonii i symbiozie z nim. Ten świat został jej pozbawiony, więc... - w tym momencie przerwała i sięgnęła po szklankę z winem.

\- Jak długo... - Setzer nie chciał lub też nie umiał dokończyć pytania.

\- Zostało mi kilka godzin, może kilkanaście, ale nie więcej - gdy to mówiła jej głos brzmiał przerażająco spokojnie. - Powoli tracę już panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Energia espera już mnie opuściła, a ludzkiej jest za mało...

Zapadł zmierzch. Setzer zapalił wiszącą na ścianie lampkę naftową, której blade światło migotało na ścianach domu. Terra siedziała cały czas w fotelu - to on przygotował skromny posiłek i podał jej. Cały czas jednak chciała rozmawiać, jakby opowieści o tym, co dzieje się na świecie, jaki żywot wiodą jej towarzysze miały podtrzymać ją na duchu. Uśmiechała się i na przekór temu, co się działo, starała się stworzyć pozory miłej atmosfery, choć wiedziała, że oszukuję zarówno siebie jak i jego. Zegar wybijał nieubłaganie kolejne godziny, coraz bliżej było do północy, jednak żadne z nich nie odczuwało senności. Krótko po tym, jak dwanaście beznamiętnych, monotonnych uderzeń oznajmiło nadejście północy, Terra zawróciła się do siedzącego naprzeciw niej mężczyzny.

\- Setzer, czy mógłbyś podejść do tej szafki koło okna? - gdy zaś to zrobił, poprosiła by wyjął z niej jeden z grubych, woskowych krążków i położył go na talerzu odtwarzacza audiofonicznego. Opuścił igłę. Z przymocowanej do urządzenia tuby przez chwilę dobiegały jedynie szmery i trzaski, ale po chwili zabrzmiała muzyka, do której dołączył głos kobiety:

"Tylko mnie poproś do tańca  
Ja na nic więcej nie liczę  
Od krańca świata do krańca  
Od piekieł do nieba bram"

Terra wstała i zdumiewająco pewnym krokiem, wkładając w to resztki swoich sił podeszła do Setzera. On, zrozumiawszy o co chodzi, objął ją delikatnie i dwornie, zdając sobie sprawę jak słaba w rzeczywistości jest. Otoczył ją ręką w pasie, zaś ich dłonie złączyły się w uścisku. Powoli zataczali kręgi na niewielkiej przestrzeni jej domostwa, szukając w tańcu ukojenia i zapomnienia. Ciemność nocy, wdzierająca się przez okna była rozpraszana jedynie przez migoczący promyk lampki. Płyta zaś grała dalej:

"Tylko mnie poproś do tańca  
Dopóki młoda godzina  
Pożółknie zegara tarcza  
Zanim wybije mój czas"

\- Dziękuję ci - wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnym głosem, patrząc z wdzięcznością głęboko w jego niebieskie oczy. Nie płakała. - Myślałam, że łatwiej będzie odejść w samotności, ale teraz, gdy to się zbliża, boję się. Proszę, bądź przy mnie.

Setzer przytulił ją mocniej czując jak cała drży zaś rytm jej serca powoli słabnie. Był już raz bezsilnym świadkiem śmierci swojej ukochanej i oddałby wszystko, by drugi raz tego nie przechodzić, jednak los i tego nie mógł mu oszczędzić. Kiedy Daryl zginęła w wypadku, mógł tylko stać i patrzeć. Teraz było podobnie.

Terra słabła, była już jak lalka w jego rękach zaś jej oddech stawał się coraz bardziej płytki. Głowę oparła na jego ramieniu, dając się prowadzić w tańcu. Z tuby zaś wciąż płynęła muzyka:

"Tylko mnie poproś do tańca  
W którym się życie zatrzyma  
Ta płyta, chociaż już zdarta  
Jeszcze gra"

Zgasła cicho, niemal niezauważalnie, jakby zapadła w sen. Setzer uniósł ją w ramionach i położył na łóżku. Tak, w istocie wyglądała jakby spała, tylko nieruchoma pierś i brak rumieńca na policzkach wskazywały, że zapadła w sen, z którego nigdy już nie miała się obudzić.


End file.
